JayXBriar: What if?
by KateTheNinjaTurtle
Summary: WHAT IF Jayfeather WASN'T blind? WHAT IF Briarlight DIDN'T get her back broken? WHAT IF Jayfeather WASN'T a medicine cat? WHAT IF they were MATES? :3 (Just a little one-shot on what I think would happen if Jayfeather wasn't blind, wasn't a medicine cat, and if Briarlight didn't have a broken back.)


"JayXBriar: What if?"

Jayfeather padded into the camp, a mouse in his jaws. He enjoyed being a warrior. Being able to hunt, fight, and most of all, have a mate to fuss over. He slipped into the nursery, where his mate, Briarlight, lay in her nest, her belly round and plump.

"Here you go," said Jayfeather, setting the mouse down beside her. "Took me awhile, but I found one."

Briarlight purred. "Thanks," she said, gulping down the mouse.

Jayfeather felt a rush of affection for his mate. "Just think," he said, resting his gray tabby tail against her flank, "in another moon we'll be parents, trying so hard to keep our kits out of trouble."

Briarlight purred, and twined her tail with his. "I bet they'll look just like you," she said.

Jayfeather licked her ear. "But they'll have your spirit," he replied.

Briarlight licked his ear, then laid back down, tired. "I just hope they'll be born _soon." _She complained. "My stomach feels bigger than the moon!"

Jayfeather's whiskers twitched with amusement. "You're not that big," he assured her.

"I know," she purred.

"Jayfeather?" Brackenfur stuck his head into the nursery, stopping when he saw Briarlight. "Ah, you're with your mate. But you're needed on patrol."

Jayfeather licked Briarlight's ear before leaving. "Stay in the nursery!" He called over his shoulder.

Briarlight rolled her eyes. "Honestly! Can he stop worrying about me for five seconds?" She murmured.

* * *

_One moon later..._

"Jayfeather!" Yowled Bumblestripe as he dashed through the forest. "Jayfeather!"

"What?" He snapped, coming out from a clump of bushes. "I almost had a vole for Briarlight."

"Briarlight... Kits... Coming... Thought... You should... Know..." Panted the warrior.

Jayfeather's fur bushed up. "What?!" He cried, pushing past Bumblestripe and bolting straight towards the camp, the trees and bushes flying past him in a blur.

Fear had completely engulfed the tabby warrior as he shot through the thorn barrier like a bullet from a gun and skidded to a halt outside the nursery. "Is she okay? Let me in!"

"Calm down, Jayfeather," soothed his brother, Lionblaze. "Leafpool's in there, taking care of her."

Jayfeather nodded, his fur starting to lie flat. "Okay," he said. "But I'm not leaving until I get to see those kits!"

* * *

Later that day...

Jayfeather glanced up at the sky. How long ago had Briarlight begun kitting? How long did it normally take? Was she alright? Were the kits going to be okay?

"Jayfeather..."

The calm voice of Leafpool snapped him out of his worries. "What?"

Leafpool purred. "Why don't you go see?" She asked, beckoning him towards the nursery entrance.

Elated, Jayfeather pushed past the medicine cat and barged in, eager to get a glimpse of his new family.

"Over here," mewed Briarlight from a corner of the nursery. Jayfeather hurried over to her nest and gasped at the four little squirming bundles that lay in the nest.

"They're so beautiful," he said, crouching down and examining each one. There was a pale gray one with a few tabby stripes and a faint brownish tinge to its fur, a brown tabby one, a pale gray one, and a white one with pale brown splatters across its pelt, as if it had been playing in the mud.

"These two are toms," she said, touching the brown and white kit and brownish-gray tabby kits' heads with her nose, "and the other two are she-cats."

Jayfeather purred. "Hello, little ones. Welcome to ThunderClan." He looked up at Briarlight. "What shall we name them?"

Briarlight touched the brown and white tabby tom with her nose. "This one looks like he's been in the mud, so Mudkit?"

Jayfeather nodded. "Mudkit it is." He flicked his tail towards the brownish-gray tabby tom. "Stonekit? He looks like he could blend in quite well."

Briarlight purred. "Little Stonekit." She touched the brown tabby. "What about her?"

Jayfeather frowned as he thought for a moment. "Sweetkit?"

Briarlight looked at the little she-kit. "I think that fits her just fine."

"And the last one?" Jayfeather prompted.

Briarlight purred. "Mistkit."

Jayfeather licked his mate's ear. "Mistkit. I like it." He stood up and examined his kits. "Mudkit, Stonekit, Sweetkit, and Mistkit." He purred. "They're perfect."

Briarlight purred as well. "And they're ours."

Jayfeather twined his tail with Brairlight. "Father. I can't believe I'm a father."

"And to think, one little twist, like you being a medicine cat, or me having a broken back, or you being blind, could have prevented these four beautiful kits from being born."

"I'm glad that never happened."

* * *

**Yeeeeeeaaaaahhhhhh... But it did happen. D: Anyway, this was just a little one-shot of what I think could've happened if Jayfeather wasn't blind, and if he wasn't a medicine cat, and if Briarlight didn't get her back broken. ^.^ Feel free to review and tell me what you think of it! And yes, I am an obvious JayXBriar fan.**


End file.
